zim_zack_and_tak_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the 1st episode of Zim Zack and Tak 2. It was released on October 3rd 2007 In Japan. This is about when Zim, Zack, and Tak attempts to get to Los Angeles. Story The episode opens with Zim and Zack walking out the door of their home, and Tak tags along too. On their way to the airport, they get stuck in a traffic jam, worrying that they will miss their flight, but luckily, they make it. But before they could pass their pass ports in, the workers caught their eye on Tak, and forbid Tak to ride the plane since he's a pet. The boys decide to take the bus to Los Angeles, but Zack gets sick and instantly barfs in the bathroom. After a trip to the restaurant, the bus driver refuses Zim, Zack and Tak to ride the bus, and they yell at the passengers saying that they never wanted to ride the bus in the first place when they knew the passengers didn't want to travel with them either. Just when Zim punches the driver in the face, when he insulted Zack, the police arrived and Zim lied to him saying that he didn't hit anyone. As their horrible day kept going, Tak spotted an old car for sale for $50 as the three walk down an empty street. The man helps them with their luggage and places them in the trunk. But then a big rainstorm hits them when they reach the mountains. The boys wake up at a restaurant at 8:30am. Their car starts to fracture just when they got out. They soon hear two ladies, Kathryn and Alice, saying their heading to Santa Monica, and the boys decide to ask for a ride. When they accept, Zack gets car sick and practically vomits in the back seat after he ate a load of breakfast at the restaurant. Finally, when the boys arrived to California, they thanked Kathryn and Alice for the ride. On their way to the train station, Zim, Zack, and Tak spot a girl named Olivia crying in the bus shelter after a distressing break up with her boyfriend, and with no money. Without noticing, Olivia walks away with their luggage with their money in it. Just when they find Olivia eating at The upper west restaurant, and notice their luggage with her, they flipped out and Zim almosts calls the cops on her. Olivia breaks down and tells them what happened. Tak doesn't care that much and is crossed with Olivia thinking she took away his favorite toy that was in Zack's luggage. But Zim and Zack feel sorry for her, and invite her to go to their apartment with them, much to Tak's dismay. The 4 first meet Leon in the lobby, a green Crocodile when he checks his mail. Leon seemed shocked when he realized that they were the ones moving downstairs from him. Later, Leon introduces the 4 to his friends, Millie, Margo, Ravi, and Amaya, and then finally, meet Verne, Hecture, and Todd at the In-N-Out burger. At around 7:00pm, the friends go Tiki Ti, and Zim and Olivia get drunk, and show their dance moves to everyone. The very next morning, Olivia gets a call from her mother saying she's waiting for her in the parking lot, so she moves out. NOTE: This is a one hour episode Characters * Zim * Zack * Tak * Verne * Hecture * Todd * Lara * Olivia * Leon * Amaya * Ravi * Millie * Margo * Kathryn * Alice Other * Bus driver * Women who work at the airport * Man who received the car to Zim, Zack, and Tak